A Hole Lotta Love
"A Hole Lotta Love" is episode number 7.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Plot We begin with Pop and Cub walking through the park. While Pop taps out the ashes in his pipe, Cub wanders over to a broken down well. Pop sees this and barely manages to save Cub from falling in. Pop tells Cub to stay where he is, then follow Cub's gaze over to Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck. When Pop turns back around, however, Cub is gone, leaving only his beanie behind. Pop, fearing for the worst, begins tossing a rope down the well in hopes that Cub would grab on, coming up empty every time. Pop runs over to a picnic table where Lumpy, Sniffles, and The Mole are reading and eating, demanding help. Sniffles gets an idea, smiles, and they all go to his workshop where the group begins working on a device, drawing up plans and welding metal. Lumpy, meanwhile, spends the entire time eating cans of beans, forcing him to run to a nearby outhouse. The next day, Sniffles' creation, a large drill machine, crashes out of the workshop. They begin burrowing underground, but The Mole is instantly killed when a small glass bubble he rides in is crushed against the ground. Pop takes the map out of The Mole's dead hands, but is shocked to learn that the map The Mole drew up is nothing more than scribbles. Pop and Sniffles stop and ask Handy, who just finished laying some underground pipes, for directions to the well. Handy explains how to get there, pointing as he does. Due to his lack of hands, however, Pop can't understand where Handy is telling them to go. After Handy gets mad and yells at Pop for the confusion, Pop and Sniffles leave, destroying Handy's pipes in the process. Poisonous gas begins seaping out through the pipes and Handy, unable to turn off the gas, falls down dead but. Pop and Sniffles begins fighting over the steering wheel, causing them to burrow in random directions and jump out of the ground in several places. The fin of the machine emerges in the middle of a road and begins chasing Mime, who juggles while riding his unicycle. Mime pedals away in fear, eventually relaxing when the fin goes back underground. He looks up to see, however, that Petunia is driving straight at him. Mime braces himself for the impact, when the fin reemerges and cuts Petunia's car (and Petunia herself) in half, leaving Mime unharmed. Half of Petunia's car knocks down garbage cans in front of Cuddles' house. He opens a window and looks out, shocked at the damage. As Pop and Sniffles continue their struggles for control of the vehicle, the steering wheel breaks off. The machine pops out of the ground and goes back underground, the force of the impact causing Mime to fly up in the air. He lands perfectly and throws the three balls he's juggling at the door to Cuddles' house. When Cuddles comes outside, Mime tries in vain to explain to Cuddles what happened when Cuddles shakes his head and does not know what Mime is talking about. The fin suddenly comes by and slices off the front part of Cuddles' house, causing it to fall forward on Cuddles and Mime. They run away and the windows of the house end up falling over them. Mime is unhurt as he is under the window that Cuddles opened earlier. Cuddles, however, is not so lucky, he is sliced to pieces from the glass of the other window. Sniffles and Pop try to replace the steering wheel on the controls, but the drill hits an underground wall of concrete. The drill becomes stationary as it's lodged in the concrete, but, because it's still activated, the rest of the machine begins spinning at a fast rate. Pop manages to get to the controls, while numerous cans of beans fly out of a cupboard and begin bouncing around. They pierce Sniffles numerous times and when Pop finally manages to stop the machine, half of Sniffles' body is missing. Back at the well, Cub comes skipping by with an ice cream in his hand to retrieve his beanie, having never fallen in the well in the first place. The machine begins driving towards Cub, but Pop is concerned that Cub might get run over by it. He goes to the top of the machine, where The Mole was earlier, and tosses an anchor to stop the machine. Mime, now out of breath and slowing down, ends up getting his head crushed by the anchor. The machine stops just short of running over Cub, but Pop accidentally knocks Cub down the well when he opens the door. Sighing, Pop goes back underground to search for Cub. The drill reemerges, however, under the outhouse Lumpy is in, shredding him to death. Moral "Anything worth doing is worth doing well!" Deaths #The Mole's head is bashed and explode when the drill machine enters the earth. #Handy breathes poisonous gas and gets intoxicated. #Petunia gets sliced in half by the machine's fin. #A closed window falls on Cuddles, dismembering him. #Sniffles dies when he is hit by numerous cans. #An anchor impales Mime's head. #Lumpy is shredded to death by the drill machine. Goofs #The Mole's mole changes places a few times, once during a continuous shot. #The tools on Handy's belt change places numerous times. #The trash on Cuddles' lawn disappears when the front of his house begins to fall forwards. #At the end of the episode, Cub is about to be run over as he is by the treads of the drill machine. In the next shot, however, he is by the door (though he may have just moved there to see Pop). #Cub ran off to get ice cream, while Sniffles took a day to create the drill machine. At the end of the episode, Cub had only just gotten his (still frozen) ice cream (though it is possible that during the timespan of the episode, he went to get another one). #When Pop nearly runs Cub over, the Well is facing away from the drill machine, but when he opens the door (and knocks Cub in), the Well (it's hole) is facing them. #It is unknown how Cub was able to afford the ice cream, since Pop wasn't there as he was looking for Cub in the drill machine. #Mime would have most likely co-starred. Trivia #The Cursed Idol is among the items that fall out of Cuddles' garbage. #When the drill machine crashes into the concrete wall, you can see a pentagram. #Kenn Navarro mentioned that he did Handy's voice in this episode due to Warren Graff being unavailable at the time. #Lumpy didn't kill or harm anybody in this episode, while still being killed himself. #Everyone who died in this episode died because of Pop. #This is one of three TV episodes in which Petunia appears in but Giggles doesn't, the other two being Take a Hike and Wishy Washy. #When this episode aired along with A Change of Heart and Mime to Five on Youtube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was named "Seventh Heaven". Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, The Mole and Lumpy appear in all 3 episodes. #This episode is named after the Led Zeppelin song, Whole Lotta Love, off the album, Led Zeppelin 2. #When Handy was in the tunnel and the drill broke the wall he clearly said "What the..." #If Cub survived the fall, this episode marks the only time Pop killed another character without killing Cub. #This is one of the few episodes where Pop has a larger role than Cub despite that they are both the starring characters. This happens again in Clause For Concern. #In order aired on TV, this is the first episode to be uploaded by Mondo Media to YouTube in HD. Category:TV episodes